It's My Fault
by Kawaiikawaiikawaii
Summary: It was all his fault that his son had taken after him so much. He'd never wish for his son to share the same fate as him and it was heartbreaking to hear his sons cries. It was all his fault that his son was quirkless. One-Shot


**Another one-shot about future Izuku and Ochako and their kids!**

* * *

"Your son is quirkless." The two parents freeze up and then look at their small son who has wide tear filled eyes. Izuku had already had the strongest feeling that this was the case for his son but it still hurt him to hear it. It hurt him because he knew his son wanted a quirk like his big sister Miki. He just stared at his son with wide eyes as for a moment before pulling his son into his arms as he heard Ochako speaking with the doctor but her voice sounded so muffled compared to his sons cries. So this is how his mother felt when he was told that he was quirkless too.

Later that night after returning home Izuku just sat on the couch, feeling absolutely horrible. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that his wife's head was peaking in the doorway. He forced a smile but from the look on her face he knew she saw through it and then he sighed. Ochako made her way over and sat down beside him before leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"You're blaming yourself." She murmured, brown eyes watching him as he turned his head to stare down at her.

"How'd you know?" He asked, voice shaky and face now showing the sadness he felt since earlier that day.

"Because I'm your wife silly. I know you. I know how you think." She sighed and reached a hand up to play with his fluffy hair. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Zuku."

"How can I not, Chako..It's because I was quirkless that Tobi is quirkless..It's my fault." He stared at his wife and frowned when she shook her head.

"Was it your mom or dad's fault when you were told you were quirkless?" She asked, frowning at him as she watched him.

"Well no..But..I just.." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just my fault okay? My gene's are all bad..I wish he would've taken after you more..Or somehow gotten Mom's quirk or even dad's like how Miki has a combination quirk..This is my fault." At this point tears were streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly little feet were running over and a sudden weight was in his lap. He stared down at hair that was so much like his own and brown eyes just like his mothers. Tobi.

"S'not you're fault daddy! Please don't cry!" A small hand was wiping at Izuku's eyes and he couldn't help but to smile a little at his son. Ochako smiled as well and noticed Miki in the doorway, crying a little herself. Ochako waved her seven year old daughter to sit with them and Miki did so Ochako scooted a little so Miki could sit between her and Izuku.

"Tobi's right daddy..It's not your fault! Don't cry..You're supposed to smile all the time remember?" Izuku stared at his daughter and then saw his wife's smiling face behind her so his smile lit up for them.

Tobi and Miki cheered at the sight of their dads bright smile and Ochako giggled. "Sorry kiddos." Izuku apologized before reaching out and ruffling both Tobi's and Miki's hair. "Didn't mean to worry you guys.."

"S'okay daddy!" Tobi practically yelled and Miki nodded before both Tobi and Miki shared a look. "GROUP HUG!" They both yelled before tackling their father in a hug. Ochako just giggled again and joined into the hug fest.

After a while of just hugging and spending time together, Izuku and Ochako got the kids to sleep in their rooms and just sat on the couch watching some show that Ochako had recently gotten really into. Suddenly a thought hit Izuku like a train.

"Ochako..Our son can have a quirk!" He exclaimed loudly, shocking his wife in the process. Ochako looked at him with a confused look before it clicked. "You don't mean..?"

"Oh I mean…I already have a successor lined up." Izuku beamed at his wife and Ochako just beamed back. One for All would find it's way to Tobi once he got old enough.

* * *

 **If you like this story leave a little review! Please no mean reviews though! :D**


End file.
